Loneliest Time of the Year
by Findel
Summary: Seras never liked christmas. She cannot shake the awlful childhood memories she had after her father died and she was sent to live with her abusive relatives. But, one night she was freed by a mysterious stranger that then left her.


**Loneliest Time of the Year **

* * *

Here is my christmas fic for Hellsing enjoy.

* * *

She sighed to the cold night as she looked out upon London. It was Christmas eve and Seras was sitting on the snow covered roof of the Hellsing mansion. She looked out on London as she kicked her booted feet as her legs dangled over the side of the roof. Seras had found that the roof of the mansion was a place she could go when she wanted to sort things out. The only person that ever came up here other than her was her master. Seras sighed again as her breathe appeared in front of her in the cold winter air. "Alone again on Christmas," Seras groaned as she watched the city of London began to slow down with the coming of Christmas eve.

Seras was used to being alone on Christmas but that did not make the pain go away. She was only about the age of nine when her father had been killed and she was sent to live with distant relatives. The problem with that is that these relatives were not too happy when little Seras was dropped outside their door; out in the middle of nowhere, one fall morning.

* * *

"Seras! Are you done gathering the wood," came the shrill voice of Seras' aunt Meredith from the kitchen window.

Eleven year old Seras looked up before wiping the sweat from her dirty brow. She sighed before grabbing the rope that was attached to the makeshift cart and pulled the pile of wood that she had gathered out in the woods. Seras got the wood to the front door and wiped her feet before walking in with a armful of wood. She put it in the wood bin before turning to go off. Before she could make it out of the room she heard her aunt shout, "Were do you think you're going? Get back in here and clean this place up. You owe me for taking you in."

Seras nodded slowly, with a despair that only the broken could understand, before she went back into the kitchen to clean up the mess that the family had left after breakfast. How she wanted to run away, to be free of her terrible relations, but where would she go after she ran off. The police would just return her to the house and her aunt and uncle would act civilized enough so that they police would not get suspicious and take Seras away. And, even if the police did take her away, the orphanages were not much better in how they treated the children under their under funded watch. So Seras bowed her head in defeat and allowed herself to try and block out everything they did until her knight would come to save her. 'Sooner or later someone will come to save me. Someone will come and save me from this hell.'

Seras gathered all the dishes she could in her small hands before bringing them to the sink. Seras placed the dishes in the sink and began to run hot water over the dirty plates. After a moment she grabbed the sponge and soap before beginning to scrub the left over food off. Seras continued in her task as she began to daydream of someone coming for her, someone to come and save her from this hell. 'My knight will show up one day...I know he will,' Seras thought to herself.

"Stop daydreaming," came her aunt's shrill voice as Seras felt the hickory switch slap her legs.

Seras gritted her teeth, refusing to let herself cry, and continued on with her task. The pain began to die down from the slap and Seras finished up her task. She walked away from the sink and to her room that was a small area just under the door. The only way it was considered a room was because of a small makeshift door that separated the space from the small hall it entered into. Seras closed the door behind her before reaching back and feeling her legs. She could feel the large welt that was forming because of her aunt's vicious strike with the switch. She frowned as she could imagine how the welt would look and could not help but want to cry at the way she was being treated. 'Family are supposed to love each other not cause pain,' Seras thought as she laid down on the soggy mattress and began to silently cry over her fate.

After Seras had finished crying, which seemed like hours, she awoke in her small room. Her room was a small area under the stairs that the family had put an old mattress in and left for Seras. The tiny crawl space reeked of mildew and mold from the dampness that seeped into it through the floor. The mattress itself felt soggy and stunk of the same putrid smell as the rest of the space below the staircase. With the flashlight she had Seras looked through the photos she had of her family. She finally allowed herself to smile as she looked at a picture of her mother, father, and her. What happy times those were when her actual family was alive and living together. Seras then frowned as she was reminded of where she was and could not help but want for her father again. As she was turning the page, the door to her room flew open, and she was grabbed by the collar. Seras was flung to the other side of the room and slammed against the wall. Seras' eyes came back into focus to see her bastard of a cousin standing over her. He gleamed at her with a malicious scowl on his face. "Well little Miss bitch ready to give me a little attention," he almost demanded as he stalked towards her.

At that moment Seras remember a few things that her father had taught her. She quickly swept his legs out from under him before bounding to her feet and running for the door. She ran out towards the forest looking for someplace to hide while she heard him scream, "Come back you bitch!"

'Someone...anyone help me,' Seras thought as she kept running.

* * *

Seras shook her head as she grabbed at her hair, "Not tonight...Please not tonight."

Seras tugged at her hair trying to stop her memories from coming back to her. For just one night she wanted to forget what had happened but for some reason every Christmas she could not push the memories away. No matter how much she tried Seras could not rid herself of the terrible events of her childhood. She could not forget about the way she was treated by her bastard relatives, but the other thing that she could not forget about her childhood was the savior that appeared later that same night. Seras stopped as her eyes became wide. She had not thought of the man that had saved her that night in many years but now the memory of him was coming back. Seras could not remember his exact looks but she knew he was a good man. She shivered before thinking, 'And, if I remember correctly, he was quite handsome as well.'

* * *

Seras had gotten away and stayed in the forest for almost an hour. The cold of the country air crawled around her skin causing bumps to rise. Her teeth began to chatter as she tried to fight off the cold that was now seeping its way into her very bones. Seras rubbed her arms as she tried to warm her bare arms while she waited for time to pass. After shivering in the woods for almost an hour Seras began to make her way back towards the house even though she did not want to go. She knew that she would be punished by her drunken uncle as soon as he found out she had ran away. She knew that it would be painful but she would rather suffer his wraith than to be rape or molested by her bastard cousin. As she approached she expected to be greeted by a dark house with her relations asleep, but instead she was greeted with the house on fire. She stared wide eyed as she watched the blaze climb in the house. "What...what happened," she asked herself.

"Don't tell me you are actually going to feel sorry for them," came a baritone voice from behind her.

Seras spun quickly to be met with a tall and gaunt man in what looked like a red straight jacket. His long black hair swayed in the wind as he approached her. He walked with a manner of grace but at the same time projected the feeling of a predator that had just locked onto its prey. Seras backed away as she was approached by this man that came the closest to the description her mother had told her that the devil would look like. 'Lucifer is a devil in the guise of a human. He is the greatest seducer the world has known. His features are the most beautiful thing to behold which hide the eyes of evil within,' Seras remembered her mother's description as she looked at this beautiful man.

"Are...are you Lucifer," she asked as she continued to back away.

The man let off a deep and dark laugh as he stopped in front of Seras. His large hand came down and cupped her chin. He lifted her gaze to his and Seras then noticed the blood red eyes that looked back at her. The creature smiled at her before replying, "No, child even I can't be that conceded to claim that I am Lucifer."

"Then who are you and why did you do this," Seras asked as she looked into those piercing eyes.

"I take care of worthless things. One of them happened to have come by your home tonight and the best way to take care of him was to burn the house down...and to think there was something worthwhile in this place," the creature replied.

"What do you mean...what am I going to do now I have no place to live," Seras replied with tears coming to her eyes.

The creature smirked at her and replied, "That isn't of my concern...," as he turned and began to walk away.

Seras turned and looked at the house before something shot through her mind, 'My photos.'

Without thinking of anything else Seras took off towards the burning house. She ran through the open door and into the home. She dodged falling debris as she made her way towards her room. She reached the door and flung it open to see that the flames had not reached the mattress yet. She grabbed the photo album and turned to run back outside. Just as Seras reached the front of the home, two large cross beams that were on fire fell from the roof, and block her way out. Seras dropped to her knees and clutched her album to her chest as she prepared herself for the death that she knew was coming. 'At least I'll be with mom and dad again,' she thought as she closed her eyes and prepared for what was coming.

Seras felt arms around her before she opened her eyes to find herself outside the house in the arms of the man from before. She blinked as her eyes became wide before she asked, "But, how?"

He smirked back at her before saying, "That's a secret."

He continued to hold Seras while looking down at her with a stare that seemed like he wanted to eat the little girl. Seras squirmed feeling uncomfortable under the man's gaze. Soon he put Seras down and said lowly, "Though you might figure out my secret if our paths cross again," before he disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

Seras gazed out at London again trying to make the memories go away. 'Here I am still alone. I survived...I became stronger but I am still alone,' she thought as her mind went to a different subject, 'That's the first time I've thought of him...that stranger from my youth. I can't remember what he fully looked like. I know he was a vampire but I can't remember.'

Seras stood from her perch while still thinking of the man that had set her free. How she wished she could remember him and how she wished she could thank him for setting her free. She was sure most people would call her mad for thanking him but she did feel grateful to the man. He had left her out in the middle of the forest only but that had taught her a valuable lesson of how to take care of herself. She could not help but attribute that to her dark stranger that showed up at the right time to save her life from evil that was her aunt and uncle. Seras smirked slightly as she concentrated and sank through the roof. She had learned a few tricks from her master and one of them was going through walls like he was so well at. Seras continued until her feet landed on the floor of her room she then opened her eyes and went towards her bed. She felt under her mattress until she found the item she wanted. She pulled out her old album and hugged it to her before thinking, 'One day I will find you.'

As she wracked her brain for anything about the dark stranger she felt her master's presence behind her as she heard his voice.

"Police girl, how many times do I have to tell you to drink your blood," Alucard asked as he appeared behind his fledgling with a blood pack in his hand.

Seras looked back at Alucard, while putting the album down under pillow, and replied, "More times then I care to count master. And, I'm not drinking it now."

Alucard's glasses slipped from his gaze as he glared at Seras because of her response. He stormed over to her and thrust the bag right in front of Seras before growling, "I don't remember giving you a choice, Police girl."

Seras looked away from the blood packet and huffed before saying, "No, you didn't give me a choice but that does not mean I have to drink it."

Alucard pocketed his glasses as his glare stayed on Seras as he pulled the bag away from her. Alucard chuckled as an idea came to him. He bit into the bag and took in a healthy amount of the red liquid. He watched as Seras' attention was drawn to his feeding. 'Even if she refuses her vampire side wants the blood,' Alucard thought as he removed the bag from the his mouth.

Alucard then leaned down to loom over Seras. He watched as Seras tried to back away from him. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and brought Seras close to him. Before she could protest he kissed her on the lips. As Seras froze Alucard quickly forced her lips open as the blood that he had been holding in his mouth spilled into her mouth. Seras broke away as she began to cough from the shock of the blood going down her throat. After a moment Seras looked back up at Alucard before shouting, "How dare you. You son of a bi...," before stopping herself because she remembered who she was talking to.

Alucard's eyebrow raised as he looked at Seras' now silent form. He walked a little closer before asking, "What was that Seras? Surely you weren't about to say something brash towards your master?"

Seras shook her head but kept silent. She was still trying to cope with the idea that Alucard had just kissed her. 'He's just playing with me...just wanting to anger me,' Seras thought as she glared at Alucard.

"You are a bit off. I did that so you would feed Seras," Alucard replied with a chuckle.

"Stay out of my head," Seras yelled back at her master.

Alucard chuckled again before saying, "And, I'll stay out of your head once you start acting like a true vampire."

"Why do you even care. All you ever did was sire me and then left me as if I was nothing," Seras yelled at the elder vampire.

Alucard walked towards Seras until he was right in front of her. He cupped her chin and made Seras look into his eyes before saying, "I did not just leave you. I have watched you grow, seen you fight, and protected you when you needed it. I felt that you would not grow if I just constantly babied you along in your life as a vampire."

Seras looked at Alucard with sad eyes as she turned and glared at him before saying, "But, couldn't you have paid me some attention...shown me you cared by checking on me. Couldn't you have helped when I was in pain?"

Alucard looked at Seras before he pulled her closer and ran his gloved hand through her hair. He let out a slow breath before saying, "I watched you but I never made my presence known. I had to see...I had to see if you were still a strong as before."

"What are you talking about...and you still haven't answered my question," Seras asked as she blushed at her master's actions.

Alucard pulled back slightly and Seras could see a want in his eyes before he replied, "Because you survived...you survived that night when I brunt down your home until I found you again and I won't let you die after all of that."

Seras' eyes widened at what her master had said and remembered back to that faithful night. 'It's...It's him. Alucard was the man in the woods that night,' she thought before looking away and asking, "Why...why did you leave me all alone?"

"Because I wanted to make sure that the spirit I saw inside of you would grow. It did and now you have forever to grow even stronger," Alucard replied with a smirk on his face.

Seras looked at him then replied, "But, what if I didn't want power," Seras asked before whispering, "What if I just didn't want to be alone?"

Alucard cupped Seras' chin before replying, "Then become a true vampire and I will be with you."

Seras looked at Alucard and replied, "Thank you master," before standing on her toes and kissing Alucard.

As the two prolonged the kiss all Seras could think was, 'I finally found him and I am not alone.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


End file.
